


I Can't Do This P.2

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of I Can't Do This</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Do This P.2

“Jude, honey, do you want to come downstairs and eat breakfast with everybody?” Lena asked her youngest son.

“No, I just want to stay here,” Jude responded. It was the morning after the prom, and Jude was devastated. The night before, Connor broke up with him, because he didn’t want to add yet another label to his long list. Jude had taken this hard. He didn’t just lose his boyfriend, he also lost his best friend.

“Are you sure? We made pancakes,” Lena said, still trying to coax Jude out of bed.

“I’m sure. I really want to be alone right now,” Jude replied. Lena sighed, realizing that nothing that she could try to do would work.

“Okay. I’ll put some pancakes in the fridge for if you want them later. I love you, Jude,” Lena stood up, and kissed Jude on the forehead before leaving his room. Lena walked downstairs, and bumped into Callie. “Hey, love,”

“Hey. Is he still not coming out of his room?” Callie asked, getting into protective mode.

“No, he’s not. But, don’t go in there right now. He told me that he wants to be alone for a little bit,” Lena replied.

“Okay,” Callie said, feeling defeated. She really wanted to help her brother get through this. After a few seconds of silence, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it,” Callie walked over to the door, and opened it. Standing on the other side was Connor, but he didn’t look like his usual self. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he didn’t get any sleep the previous night.

“Hi, Callie,” Connor said.

“What do you want, Connor?” Callie asked, making her anger towards him obvious.

“I messed up really badly last night,” Connor said.

“Yeah, you did,” Callie said back. Lena walked over to the door.

“Callie, don’t be so harsh. Why’d you come here, Connor?” Lena asked in a much gentler tone.

“I messed up last night at prom,” Connor reiterated. 

“Well-” Lena started.

“I don’t know what I was thinking. Right after I got outside of the hall, I regretted everything that I had said. The only reason that I didn’t go back in there right that instant, is because my pride got in the way, and blinded me. I walked back to my house from the hall. My dad figured out that something wasn’t right just by my appearance, and I told him what I did, which means that I had to hell him where I was. He was so mad that I went to an LGBT dance, that he didn’t even try to comfort me, or help me fix my mistake. I went up to my room, and tried calling Jude, and I tried texting him, but he wouldn’t answer my calls, or text me back. I stayed up almost all night, asking myself how I could be so stupid. When I didn’t have anymore tears, I went to sleep, but only for about an hour. I stayed in my room this morning, then walked over here, hoping to talk to Jude, and desperately wishing that he’d give me a second chance,” Connor explained, now in tears. Lena walked over to Connor, and wrapped him in a hug.

“Connor, I’m sorry that everything happened the way that it did, but Callie and myself aren’t the people who you should be telling this to,” Lena replied.

“Can I talk to Jude?” Connor asked, trying to stop himself from crying even more.

“Of course. Callie, will you take Connor up to Jude’s room?” Lena asked.

“Actually, can I go up there by myself?” Connor asked. In all honesty, he was afraid to be with Callie by himself right now, even if it was just for a few seconds.

“Of course, sweetie,” Lena replied. Connor walked inside the house, then up the staircase. Connor stood in front of Jude’s door, feeling the most nervous that he’d ever felt in his whole life. He took a deep breath, then knocked. After a few seconds and no response, Connor decided to just go in. He opened Jude’s door, and saw Jude laying in his bed, looking really depressed. As soon as Jude saw Connor, he sat up.

“What do you want?” Jude asked in the same tone that Callie had used earlier.

“Jude, I’m so sorry. I was so wrong last night,” Connor said back.

“Connor, if I really were to forgive you, would I have to say I’m gay?” Jude asked.

“No you wouldn’t, Jude. I was wrong to ask you to put a label on yourself, especially after seeing what labels have done to you in the past. I was stupid and selfish,”

“Why should I believe you? Like, what if you’re just saying that now, but next time someone comes up to you, and asks why you’re dating ‘just Jude’, you react the same way? Last night hurt, Connor. It hurt a lot. I don’t want to feel that way again,” Jude replied.

“Jude, just knowing that I caused you to feel this much hurt and pain makes me feel like such a terrible human being. Last night, I took you for granted, just like I’d do before we were dating. You’ve given me a lot of second chances, and I didn’t deserve any of them. Every time you forgive me, I always tell myself that I’m not going to mess up again, but I always do,”

“Connor, don’t be so hard on yourself. I’ve messed up, too,” Jude replied.

“Not like I have. I always take advantage of your forgiveness. I really have no room to ask you this, Jude, but will you please forgive me again? If you said no, I’d understand, I’ve messed up a lot,”

“Connor, do you really think that if I had no interest in forgiving you, I’d still be listening to you right now?” Jude asked.

“Are you saying-”

“Connor, last night was one of the worst nights in my life, and that’s saying something, considering my previous foster home experiences. Anyway, do you know the main reason it sucked?” Connor looked at Jude with a blank expression. “Connor, it sucked, because you weren’t there beside me when I needed comfort. I’d not only lost my boyfriend last night, but I also lost my best friend. I need you in my life, Connor. You complete me. You’re my whole world,” Jude explained.

“Jude?” Connor asked. Jude just stared at him. “Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend again?”

“Yeah, I will. You know why?” Jude asked.

“Why?”

“Because I’m super gay for you, Connor,” Jude said with a smile.

“Jude, you don’t have to-”

“Yes, I do. You mean too much to me for me to not say it. I really mean it,” Jude said, looking at Connor in his eyes.

“Gosh, I love you,” Connor said, chuckling.

“Connor, you just-”

“Yeah, I did. I love you, Jude Adams-Foster,” Connor stated, causing Jude to blush.

“I love you too, Connor Stevens,” Jude replied.

“Hang on,” Connor said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. A few seconds later, a slow song started playing. “I should’ve asked you this last night, but will you dance with me, Jude?” Connor asked, extending his arm.

“Of course I will,” Jude replied. The two got situated, then began dancing. The two continued this, and sneaking glances at each other for about half an hour. Both boys felt a feeling of bliss. This feeling couldn’t be brought by a video game, or a book. The only way that they could feel this happiness was by being with each other. It was irreplaceable. 

A/N: Hey everyone! This second part was requested on many other sites I post to, so I wrote it! I hope that everyone enjoyed it! IG/Tumblr: jonnorismylife Wattpad: rhcp_lover


End file.
